2017
Events *1st January - Mary Taylor is unable to bring herself to move to South Africa to be with her natural son, Jude Appleton, and returns to Norris Cole. *4th January - On the day that Jenny Bradley moves into Johnny Connor's flat, he tells her to leave when she tries to split up Aidan and Eva Price. *6th January - Having forgiven Jenny, Johnny proposes to her. *11th January - Michelle Connor gives birth to a stillborn baby boy called Ruairi after suffering a late miscarriage, leaving her and husband Steve McDonald heartbroken. *16th January - Pat Phelan forces Andy Carver to burn down Webster's Autocentre, partially as an act of revenge against Kevin Webster. Steph Britton learns that Phelan has been blackmailing Andy and tells him they have to flee the country. *18th January - Kevin is arrested for torching his own garage. *20th January - Steph moves to Portugal to escape from Phelan. Phelan bludgeons Andy with a laptop before he can also escape. Phelan marries Eileen Grimshaw. *23rd January - In her grief over Ruairi, Michelle contemplates jumping off a bridge, but is rescued by Robert Preston. *25th January - Ruairi's funeral takes place. *30th January - Toyah Battersby and her ex-husband Toby Chapman sign for their frozen embryos to be destroyed. Toby informs Toyah's boyfriend Peter Barlow about her IVF obsession. *3rd February - Peter agrees to go for IVF with Toyah. Toyah's sister and Peter's ex-wife Leanne is enraged to learn that they've been having an affair. *6th February - Sophie Webster returns home from Miami, bringing her sister Rosie, who has been away for five years. They realise that Rosie has accidentally brought cocaine with her. *8th February - Daniel Osbourne loses his virginity to Sinead Tinker. *13th February - Adam Barlow uncovers the cocaine Rosie and Sophie hid in an allotment. *17th February - Groomer Nathan Curtis seduces Bethany Platt into his bed. *20th February - Leanne gives birth to Oliver Battersby. *24th February - Steve publicly reveals that he is the father of Oliver. Michelle punches Leanne and lashes out on Steve at the Rovers in front of everyone. *3rd March - Sinead discovers she is pregnant with Daniel's baby. *10th March - Adam is badly beaten up when a deal with drugs baron Ronan Truman goes wrong. His grandfather Ken Barlow orders him to go back to Canada. *13th March - Nathan meets Bethany's mother Sarah Platt and Sarah's boyfriend Gary Windass. Maria Connor is released from prison early. *17th March - Faye Windass bumps into her daughter Miley and Jackson Hodge. *20th March - Faye's boyfriend Seb Franklin beats up Jackson in a jealous rage. Ken Barlow discovers that Sinead is pregnant with Daniel’s baby, and his harsh words cause her to go missing. *24th March - Sinead’s aunt Beth Sutherland finds her, and discovers that she had gone through with a secret abortion. After arriving back home, Sinead shockingly lies to Daniel by claiming that she had a miscarriage. *27th March - Daniel discovers Sinead has gone through with an abortion and did not have a miscarriage as she had claimed. Ken is brutally attacked by an unknown assailant. *29th March - DS MacKinnon begins an investigation into Ken's assault. Most of the suspects are in the Barlow family. *31st March - Sally Metcalfe receives a prank call informing her that her cancer has returned. *3rd April - Ken regains consciousness with no recollection of the attack. *7th April - Chloe Tipton lies to police that Peter assaulted her on the night before Ken's attack. *10th April - Sally sees her own obituary in the Gazette and receives a pig's heart in the post. *14th April - Michelle and Robert become a couple, much to the anger of Steve. *17th April - Shona Ramsey visits her son Clayton Hibbs, who murdered Kylie Platt. She admits to Kylie's former mother-in-law, Gail Rodwell, that she is Clayton's mother. Rosie and Sophie accuse Leah Buckley of harassing Sally. *19th April - Tracy Barlow visits her ex-fiancé Rob Donovan who had escaped from prison and is hiding in an empty gym. *21st April - Adam is arrested on suspicion of the attempted murder of Ken. Freddie Smith moves to Scotland. *28th April - Bethany is groomed to sleep with Neil Clifton, a friend of Nathan. Rosie learns that her aunt, Gina Seddon, is Leah's stepmother. A terminally ill Drew Spellman asks Billy Mayhew to be guardian of his daughter Summer. *1st May - Tracy, her daughter Amy and Rob go into hiding in the Peak District. Leah tells Rosie and Sophie that Gina is Sally's tormentor. *3rd May - Bethany and Nathan become engaged. *5th May - Tracy tells police she attacked Ken so that Rob doesn't get caught. Maria resumes her affair with Aidan. *8th May - Rob hands himself into the police and provides proof that Tracy is innocent of the attack on Ken. He is transferred to prison in Humberside. *10th May - Sally persuades Gina and Leah to move in with her. *12th May - Steve accidentally overdoses Oliver. *15th May - Leanne and Toyah order Chloe to drop the assault charges. Leanne gives Peter a false alibi for Ken's attack. Her fiancé Nick reveals to his brother David that he has a real alibi for Peter but doesn't want to tell police. *17th May - Oliver has a naming ceremony. Nick berates Leanne for lying to the police. *19th May - Sarah and Gary rescue a drunken Bethany from another member of Nathan's gang but she later stabs Gary with glass and runs away. *22nd May - Adam kidnaps Daniel in his car and unsuccessfully tries to force a confession to Ken's attack out of him. *24th May - Leah is discovered to be Sally's real stalker. *26th May - Ken believes Adam attempted to kill him after he recognises his shoes. Daniel is revealed to be the real assailant when he retrieves a bloodied book from under the floorboards of the shop flat that he used to batter his father with. *29th May - Leanne, Toyah, Peter, Steve, Oliver and Simon Barlow go to the beach. Shona realises that Bethany's boyfriend Nathan is her abusive ex. Daniel redecorates his old flat with Ken who suddenly remembers Daniel attacking him. *30th May - Daniel's missing mother Denise unexpectedly shows up at the flat looking for him. Nathan has Shona beaten up when she tries to rescue Bethany. Leanne breaks up with Nick over his behaviour towards Peter and Steve. Nick gets trapped in quicksand. *31st May - Daniel becomes distressed over Denise's arrival and is later arrested for the attack on Ken. Sinead discovers the book used in the attack but doesn't tell police. Nick almost drowns in the quicksand as the tide rises but he is rescued by a coast guard. *1st June - Bethany is taken into a room where she is expected to have sex with three men. An injured Shona warns David about Nathan's gang. Feeling guilty about his and Denise's treatment of Daniel, Ken lies to police that he wasn't attacked after all. *2nd June - Shona, David, Sarah and Gary rescue Bethany and Nathan is arrested, although Bethany refuses to believe that her fiancé is a criminal. Nick decides to leave Weatherfield. *5th June - Bethany refuses to cooperate with the police. An enraged Barlow family find out that Daniel was Ken's attacker and, behind his back, tell Daniel to leave the area. *7th June - Tracy receives a nine-month suspended sentence for aiding and abetting Rob when he was on the run. *9th June - Shona confesses to David that she is Clayton's mother. Daniel orders Denise to leave when she hints that she was happier away from him. *12th June - Eva proposes to Aidan and he accepts. Having been diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis, Johnny calls off his engagement to Jenny. *16th June - Daniel overdoses on drugs he bought from Robert's old associate Rich Collis. *19th June - Drew dies. His homophobic mother Geraldine Spellman refuses to let Billy take charge of Summer. Bethany sees Nathan's true colours when he tries to ship her off to Belgium. *21st June - Bethany has Nathan arrested. Neil threatens her to keep quiet about his role in the gang. *23rd June - Unhappy in their respective relationships with Dev Alahan and Anna Windass, Erica Holroyd and Kevin kiss. Tim Metcalfe orders Seb to break up with Faye after the teenagers sleep with each other. *26th June - Eva discovers that Aidan had been cheating on her with Maria after she sees text messages between the two. Later, Eva lies to Aidan that she is pregnant. *30th June - Phelan tells Seb's social worker Nicola Rubinstein that he thinks he's her biological father. *3rd July - Sinead's on-off boyfriend Chesney Brown is stabbed by Rich, leaving Daniel to save his life. *5th July - Billy and Todd attend Drew's funeral against Geraldine's wishes. Robert admits to Michelle that he and Rich have a history of drugs. *6th July - Robert has Rich arrested. Maria ends her affair with Aidan. Todd agrees to go into partnership with Adam at Barlow Legal Services. *7th July - Johnny admits to Jenny that he has MS and the couple reconcile. *12th July - Liz McDonald starts a new job at Rosamund Street Medical Centre but clashes with her boss Moira Pollock. Craig Tinker learns that his supervisor police sergeant Neil is a friend of Nathan's. Anna learns of Kevin's affair with Erica. *14th July - Shona returns to the street to the fury of David. *17th July - Shona agrees to help try and bring Nathan to justice. She unsuccessfully implores another victim, Lara Cutler, to help. *19th July - Eva teams up with Adam to fleece Aidan. They decide to take Underworld from him. *21st July - Craig produces evidence that Neil was part of Nathan's grooming gang. Peter and Toyah take over the Rovers from Steve and Liz. *24th July - Another of Toyah's IVF attempts ends in failure. Mary and Norris decide to marry in the hopes of winning a Mr and Mrs competition that will grant them the opportunity to visit Jude in South Africa. *26th July - The Bistro stabbing makes it to the Weatherfield Gazette after Daniel provides a writing exercise article. Summer chooses to live with Billy and Todd instead of Geraldine. Michelle finds a threatening message in the Bistro. *28th July - Toyah is refused another round of IVF due to her previous failures. The Bistro door is set alight by a thug and Robert and Michelle's flat is trashed. *2nd August - A DNA test confirms that Phelan is Nicola's father. Dev finishes with Erica when he hears about her dalliance with Kevin. *4th August - Michelle is kidnapped and gagged in the boot of a car. Erica decides to move to Spain (Final appearance of the character). *7th August - Steve and Leanne become engaged. Gary is injured after falling off scaffolding. Robert beats up Rich, blaming him for Michelle's kidnapping but the real culprit is her ex-boyfriend Will Chatterton. Luke Britton and Alya Nazir begin a relationship. *9th August - Gary owes £10,000 to Don McCulloch as he is uninsured. He decides to earn it by doing security work in Ukraine. *11th August - Chesney collapses after suffering a panic attack. Leanne and Steve call off their engagement after struggling to develop a relationship. *14th August - Jude learns that Mary is marrying Norris and plans to fly over for the event with his family. *16th August - Rita Tanner blames Gemma Winter for a break-in at The Kabin and reports her to the police. *18th August - Having been suffering memory problems, Rita realises that Gemma is innocent and retracts her statement. Sarah breaks up with Gary when she learns of his Ukraine job. Andy is revealed to be alive and held captive by Phelan after disappearing seven months before. *21st August - Andy unsuccessfully tries to strangle Phelan with a mattress rope. Jude arrives for Mary's wedding with his wife Angie and son George. *23rd August - Chesney suffers another panic attack, abandoning his niece Hope Stape and Ruby Dobbs on a bus. *25th August - Mary and Norris marry. Tyrone Dobbs finds a missing Chesney. David learns that Macca tried to pressure Shona into funding an appeal for Clayton. The two kiss, starting a relationship. Jude learns he was the product of a rape. *28th August - Gary returns from Ukraine, resuming his relationship with Sarah. *30th August - Gemma worries that Rita is showing signs of senility. *3rd September - Sally runs for mayor. Phelan is prescribed antibiotics which he gives to Andy, saving his life from an infection. *6th September - Robert receives a suspended sentence and community service for his assault on Rich. *8th September - Will hides drugs at the Bistro but Michelle disposes of them before the police arrive. Phelan arranges for Andy to be freed. *10th September - Faye and Seb try unsuccessfully to run away together. Jacqui Ainsworth agrees to be a surrogate mother for Toyah and Peter. *11th September - Anna discovers Seb's difficult life with his younger siblings and alcoholic mother. Phelan tests Andy's loyalty by crashing his van with Andy inside. He fails the test when he tries to escape, getting thrown back in the cellar. *15th September - Rita collapses at Jenny's hen party and is rushed to hospital for tests and observation. Eva's hen party takes place where she humiliates Maria. Maria learns Eva is faking her pregnancy when she finds multiple scan prints. *18th September - On their wedding day, Aidan confesses his affair to Eva. During the vows, Maria reveals to everyone that Eva's pregnancy is a sham. Rita is diagnosed with a brain tumour. *20th September - Eva and Maria brawl at the failed wedding. Johnny and Jenny marry at the hospital so that Rita can be there. Norris and Mary also drop out of the Mr and Mrs competition to be with Rita. Michelle realises Will is her stalker. Aidan and Eva give their relationship another go. *22nd September - Underworld is stripped and robbed and Aidan learns Eva is partly to blame, ending their relationship for good. *25th September - Steve and Leanne find evidence against Will and rescue Michelle from him. *27th September - Mel Maguire appeals to Bethany for help from Nathan, but it is revealed she is secretly on his side. *29th September - Liz returns to working at the Rovers. Gary sleeps with Nicola after a fall out with Sarah. *2nd October - Mel kidnaps and threatens Bethany, but has a change of heart when she learns that Nathan's victim Lara has killed herself. Nathan's trial starts and Bethany testifies. *4th October - Daniel investigates Phelan's involvement in the Calcutta Street flat scam from the previous year as part of his journalism work. Rita refuses to have the operation to remove her tumour, but is talked round. Nathan, Neil and the other sex ring members are found guilty of rape. *6th October - Rita recovers from her operation. Daniel tracks down Flora McArdle, the mother of Phelan's former business partner Vinny Ashford, who had escaped with the flat scam money. Phelan meets Flora after following Daniel. Andy nearly kills hmiself, but Phelan agrees to bring in a replacement captive. *9th October - Clayton's father Dane Hibbs reveals to David's children Max Turner and Lily Platt that David's girlfriend Shona is the mother of the boy who killed their mother. *11th October - Nicola tells Phelan she is pregnant and that Gary is the father. Rana Nazir realises she is in love with Kate Connor and kisses her. *13th October - Phelan threatens Vinny to return via a video call he had made to Flora. Jude, Angie and George arrive in Weatherfield. *16th October - Summer is pressured into smoking spice by Simon and collapses. In a rage, Billy attacks Peter, Simon's father. Chesney collapses from an infection and is hospitalised. *18th October - Katy Armstrong is killed in a car crash in Portugal, forcing Chesney to leave hospital to collect their son Joseph. Chesney and Sinead get engaged. *20th October - Not wanting the Appletons to return to South Africa, Mary hides with George in Preston's Petals to the fury of Angie. George becomes ill and is rushed to hospital. Angie is told by a doctor that she may have postnatal depression, but Mary secretly thinks she may be an alcoholic. *23rd October - Seb's mum Abi overdoses on heroin and his younger brother and sister are taken into care. Vinny arrives at Flora's home and is subdued by Phelan who orders him to provide him with the money he stole. *25th October - Vinny brings the money to Phelan who knocks him out and chains him up in the cellar with Andy. Seb falls off a ladder and is given surgery for a brain injury. While in hospital together, Anna tells Nicola about her past with Phelan. *27th October - Nicola is told by a family friend that Phelan raped her mother; prompting Nicola to confront and disown Phelan after realizing that Anna was right about him. Phelan later forces Andy to kill Vinny with a gun, which Phelan then uses to execute Andy himself after the latter nearly turns it on him. Afterwards, Phelan incriminates Anna for Seb's accident by planting her earring in Barlow Legal Services where Seb fell off the ladder. *30th October - Phelan tells an unconscious Seb that Anna pushed him off the ladder, leading to Seb believing it to be true. Abi reveals Seb may have HIV from a previous girlfriend and therefore Faye may also have it. Chesney returns home with Joseph. Sally is elected mayor. *1st November - Rita is given the all-clear after her brain tumour operation. *3rd November - Seb is diagnosed HIV positive while Faye is negative. The police accuse Anna of pushing Seb. *6th November - Johnny announces he is retiring and moving to Spain, leading to Aidan punching him. *8th November - George becomes ill again and Angie tries to rush him to hospital but Mary reports her to the police, thinking she has been drink-driving. When Angie is found to be sober, Jude orders Mary to stay away from his family. *13th November - Robert is released from prison. Billy is arrested in relation to an armed robbery that took place in 2001. Billy confesses to Todd to being part of the robbery which may have led to a car accident which killed a woman. *15th November - Nicola leaves the street to get away from Phelan. *17th November - Rana marries Zeedan Nazir legally, despite her and Kate having strong feelings for each other. *20th November - Robert is hit by a car, driven by Kate. Colin Callen asks Moira to steal a blood sample from Norris at the Medical Centre, as he believes Norris could be his father. *22nd November - Robert is found to have a malignant tumour in his testis. Items from Sally's home are reposesed by Bailiffs due to Gina's debts. Norris reveals he can't be Colin's father. *24th November - Robert gambles away all his money, including Bistro funds. Mary makes peace with Jude and Angie. Phelan pays back those who he previously scammed, then manipulates Seb into having Anna arrested for GBH. *27th November - George becomes ill again. Todd discovers that the robbery Billy was involved with led to the car accident that killed Susan Barlow - Adam's mother and Peter's twin sister. Anna is remanded in custody for her apparent attack on Seb. Gary tells Faye about what Phelan did to Anna, but she refuses to believe him and later moves in with Phelan. *29th November - Angie blames Mary for George's recurring illness. Robert has an operation to remove his testis. *1st December - Kate and Rana give in to their feelings and start to make love, but they are caught by Luke. *4th December - Gary is supposedly killed in an explosion in Ukraine. David learns that Gary is the father of Nicola's unborn baby. Luke becomes suspicious over Andy's whereabouts. *8th December - Gary returns alive and well, but David tells Sarah about Nicola's pregnancy. Mary tries to build bridges with Jude and Angie after George is diagnosed as fructose intolerant. *11th December - Michelle robs the Bistro to use the insurance to help with Robert's debts, although she is caught by Kate and Rana. *13th December - Anna is hospitalised and Kevin breaks up with her. She subsequently goes on the run. Faye breaks up with Seb when he refuses to believe Anna is innocent; mere moments after Faye learns the truth about Phelan. *15th December - Chesney frames Daniel for an attack when he hits himself with a brick. Bethany starts a relationship with Craig. *18th December - Anna hits Eileen with a bolt-cutter, thinking her to be Phelan. She attempts to run away with Faye, but is caught by police. *20th December - Leanne loses all her money to con-man Chris Anderton. Anna slaps Phelan after he threatens her family. *21st December - Billy is stabbed in the leg by a charm in his pocket. While waiting for the ambulance, Billy confesses his involvement in Susan's death to Peter. *22nd December - Carla Connor returns after Aidan asks her to help rebuild Underworld. Todd runs away with Summer. Peter kidnaps Billy and puts him in the boot of his car. *25th December - Peter tricks Billy into thinking he will drive him off the edge of a cliff but Billy falls off the cliff for real when he loses his balance. He survives the fall. *26th December - Adam overdoses when he learns of Billy's involvement of Susan's death. Ken tells Billy to keep quiet about the circumstances of his fall in exchange for his silence about Susan's death. *27th December - Alya is racially abused from potential business clients Justin and Dale Parker. *29th December - Carla reveals she has kidney failure which only Roy Cropper knows about. See also *Coronation Street in 2017 *Category:2017 episodes External links *2017 at Wikipedia Category:2017